particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
President of Zardugal
The President of the Zardic Federation (Augustan: Prezidanto de Federacio Zardio) is the head of state of Zardugal, as of November 4425 where the office was titled Interim President of the Zardic Federation. The President is the head of state of the Zardic Federation, overall serves as both head of state and head of government underneath the current constitution. The President is elected in a popular election; the President is responsible for a myriad of duties such as the Commander-in-Chief of the Zardic Armed Forces. The President is the highest-ranking public official in Zardugal, the President's other function is also to act as the chief diplomatic officer of Zardugal. The President has access to a large number of amenities, such as an Air Army-operated private jet, a presidential limousine, a presidential bus, the "Purple Palace" (Executive Mansion) in Belgae and the Presidential Retreat in Venetium, Ingomu. History of the Office Since the creation of the modern Presidency in the 3320's, the status and political power of the office has largely depended on the holder of the Office. The NDP when holding the Presidency usually deferred to the Prime Minister of the time to handle most domestic political and foreign affairs. This was in marked contrast to when the CRP held the office where the President intervened more in the political system. A prime example of this is when Anton Disraeli, President of Zardugal from 3350-3353 used his formal executive power to order a cease fire during the Southern Hemisphere War and overruled the objections of the Prime Minister after the PM earlier rejected the use of chemical and biological weapons. Since then the office has slowly accumulated status and power in Zardugal both politically and socially. Robert Wiencek, president during the 3390's was widely seen as moving the base of political power to the Presidency and using it as a national pedestal to rally the people of Zardugal for any number of purposes. Soon after the rise of the New Liberals also brought a focus on presidential politics and more power flowed to the office with the Prime Minister being relegated to being a "manager" of the Cabinet. After the fall of the Monarchy the Office was quickly brought back however the rise of Augustan nationalism led to a new Emperor being appointed leading to the formation of the Augustan Empire. After the fall of the Empire the Zardic People's Party resurrected the office and it has largely been at the centre of Zardic politics since. Executive Office of the President The modern Presidency is organized as the Federal Executive Office of the President (FEOP) and consists of a large office, including senior staff, advisers and other lower ranking staffers and officials. Most of the FEOP personnel are employed at the Presidential Palace, located in the north Belgae neighborhood of "Presidetial Parks," one of the most affluent and well planned areas in the country. From there the President can conduct his work and has his prime offices. The spaciousness of the compound also allows a degree of privacy for the President and his family when they reside there. By far the most powerful positions are Chief of Staff, the Deputy Chief of Staff positions and the National Security Adviser along with the Presidential Consul. This only shows a fraction of the large presidential staff, which largely consists of junior staffers and other officials. Outside of this organization some 450 people are employed at the Presidential Palace in Belgae with another 350 employed at the Presidential Retreat in Venetio. Staff does not include security officials or police protection provided to the President. Category:Zardugal Category:Zardic Heads of State Category:Federation of Zardugal Category:Government of Zardugal Category:Government and politics of Zardugal